


Triad

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Scott, and Isaac are an unlikely threesome, but they love each other in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



Allison tittered madly as they snuck away together, even though everyone knew what they were doing.

The back of her dad’s SUV was a tight fit, even with the seats down. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, though, so they were more than happy to squeeze in close.

Isaac did his best to satisfy both of them.

His newfound stamina allowed him to keep his face buried in Allison’s pussy while Scott pounded away at his ass. He could hardly do more than groan in satisfaction, but he loved every minute of it.

Scott never would have imagined dating any other that Allison, let alone anyone in addition to her.

Yet, here he was, with another guy, no less, but this was one Scott would give his life for. He hadn’t ever thought much of Isaac Lahey–he was the creepy kid who dug graves. If anything, Scott felt sorry for him because everyone knew his dad beat him. After Derek turned him, though, Scott felt something inside him shift.

Now, he couldn’t imagine his life without either of these two.

When they tumbled out of Chris’ Tahoe nearly an hour later, the football game was still goingu. They could hear the roar of the crowd, but all they cared about was the scent of satisfaction clinging to their skin.


End file.
